A technique is known for detecting a parking space using distance data obtained by calculation on the basis of an image captured by an on-vehicle camera. However, on a road which does not have parking lines, simply detecting a parking space allows a vehicle to park but the vehicle may block the movement of other vehicles or become an obstacle for other vehicles depending on the surrounding conditions, such as the road width.